The Cross Country Meet Kiss
by Alex3Brittana
Summary: Ethan's inner-thoughts after he rugby tackled Danny and kissed him, started as a one-shot planned to become a story. Reflects Ethan's feelings for Danny progressively throughout season 3
1. Chapter 1

"I Missed You." Those were the words that last left Ethan's lips before he leaned down and slammed his lips to Danny's in half a second. What Ethan had expected was anger, animosity, even for Danny to push him away. What Ethan had least expected was for Danny to reach up; cup the back of his neck and angled himself into the kiss with just as much passion. They stay like that; both lying on the ground; in the dirt; attached by the mouths, hands cupped and resting on each other's faces; lost in each other. After a long minute; or hours; Ethan never could keep track of time when Danny was around; Ethan remembered the reason he had chased so blindly after Danny in the first place. The Traps. Ethan remembered, mentally kicking himself for letting his senses blind him to the actual goal at hand. But to Ethan his true goal had been completed; He had so blindly ran into those woods because the thought of his Danny; The first boy that had broken through Ethan's walls; the man he had left The Alpha pack for; His Danny; being hurt or worse by one of those traps was sickening to even fathom . So when they finally managed to pull apart and begin walking, Danny reached for Ethan's hand and his first reaction was to pull away, that's all he had done to Danny these past few months; was pull away. He instead decided to snake his arm around Danny's waist and pull him close, to which Danny responded by mirroring the action and walking side by side. Neither really knowing what this meant for their relationship but also neither caring at the moment they could discuss this later that night. They had time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan?" Danny asked, after breaking their prolonged kiss, Ethan pushed himself up to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Hmm?" Ethan returned as he as he casually began to run his fingers through Danny's hair, slipping small delicate kisses down his jaw line.

"Babe we actually need to talk." Danny had tried to make this out as a serious topic, especially after Ethan's huge blowout fight with his brother; but he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth when Ethan took Danny's ear lobe in between his teeth.

Sensing that his boyfriend was in fact being completely serious Ethan rolled off of Danny and rested on his side, allowing them to continue their conversation without any temptations. "Okay you have my complete attention" Ethan stated matter of factly, placing his arm around Danny's waist when he sensed the hesitation in his boyfriend's demeanor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Danny asked with legitimate concern brewing in his beautiful brown eyes. "I mean what's there to talk about? He wanted to fight me because I told him the truth; that I would've been in Scott's Pack if it wasn't for his homicidal tendencies" Ethan recited-like he'd been rehearsing this speech for a while now, maybe it helped him justify both his and his brothers' actions.

"You know what I think? I think that you really need to talk to your brother Eth, you guys are family and I know how hard you guys have had to fight to stay with each other. You can't lose that bond now just because of one fight." Danny responded, propping himself up onto one elbow so he could look into Ethan's face, to search for some kind of response.

"It hasn't been just one fight though babe, I know this may have been the first one where punches were thrown but it's all been leading up to this for a long time, ever since he threatened to rip your face off, I promise I'll never let him hurt you babe." Ethan eventually answered, finally for once allowing himself to feel; to remember the anger those words had caused him.

That anger though soon dissipated when he saw Danny's comforting stare and felt the circles Danny's hands were lightly drawing on his back. "I know that you'll protect me, I've always known that Eth but we both know that Aiden would never hurt me, anything he said is purely to protect his little brother." Danny managed to finish before Ethan gave him a light peck to the mouth which earned him a giggle in return.

After Ethan made a show of puffing up his chest all prideful and dominant he continued in a lighter tone than prior in the conversation "Actually, Aiden is my younger brother, I'm 8 minutes older." Ethan finished matter of factly.

This earned him a well-deserved laugh and a light slap to the arm"Well than babe act like the big brother and please talk to him, promise you try and make things right between you two."Danny finished before he looked Ethan up and down, contently; and leaned forward and captured Ethan's lips in a fierce kiss.

"I promise." Ethan managed to state before he allowed Danny to climb on top of him; straddling him and continued their long delayed kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny Are you ready yet?" Ethan called from the living room chair he was currently lounging in. He had come over to pick Danny up for their junior prom.

"Just about, don't rush me." Danny replied sternly from up the stairs in his room.

"Babe we have restaurant reservations, Lydia and Aiden are already there and waiting." Ethan replied with full knowledge that Danny wouldn't move any faster than he felt like moving and reveled in the fact that he was pushing Ethan's buttons just a bit.

"Okay, Okay I'm ready." Danny stated out into full view just stood gaping for half a second at how handsome his boyfriend looked with his black blazer and light purple tie, his hair its usual level of spike but combed much more thoroughly.

"How do I look?" Danny might have misread Ethan's awestruck expression. Instead of humoring the silly question of whether he thought Danny looked good or not Ethan proceeded to extend his hand to Danny's waist and seal their mouths together with the sweetest lightest touch. Danny's lips tasted of Listerine and mint and they drew the kiss out for as long as possible before they decided to get back on their time restricted schedule.

"You look really amazing" Were the first words that left Ethan's mouth when they separated. The ghost of Danny's lips still lingering against his own

"You look pretty handsome yourself" Danny replied but the light pink glow of his cheeks gave away his actual flattering at the compliment.

"Well we should probably get going; you know how Lydia feels when people make her wait." Danny replied, making sure they actually got to dinner in time. "Yeah you definitely have a point." Ethan responded while lacing their fingers together and walking side by side out to the car.


End file.
